Gabriel (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Good morning, player. My, you're up bright and early." *'Afternoon': "Good afternoon, player. You look well this day." *'Evening': "Oh boy, today just flew by. Not a moment's rest...." *'Night': "Hi, player. I'm glad you stopped by, but you have an early start tomorrow, so go home to bed!" *'Low Stamina': "You look quite ill! Shouldn't Dr. Stef take a look at you?" *'After collapsing': "I was worried you were going to die by overworking like that!" *'On his Birthday': "A birthday present! Don't stink any candles in there. You won't have enough space!" *'Rejected proposal': "I don't feel the same way right now! Please... just leave me alone!" *'Winning a Contest': "Good job, player. You did well!" *'Losing a Contest': "So you didn't win? That's too bad. I had high hopes for you." *'Talk too Much': "Hello. How is everything?" *'1 Flower': "It's not good for me if I don't get good grades." *'2 Flowers': "I haven't made a big invention yet. Every day is a learning process for me." *'3 Flowers': " *'4 Flowers': " *'5 Flowers': "I want to make our lives more efficient by discovering new things that are useful." *'6 Flowers': "This city is so big that I get lost sometimes. My family had a hard time when we first arrived here." *'7 Flowers': "You have worked hard and I'm thankful for that." *'8 Flowers': "I've been having a lot of sleepless nights lately. I felt very... emotional. It's quite annoying." *'9 Flowers': " *'10 Flowers': " *'7 Flowers (Male)': " *'8 Flowers (Male)': " *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': " *'11 Flowers': "I'm so happy I am with you, Player. Now, I can't even imagine being alone." *'12 Flowers': "Even though it's just the two of us doing the same thing each day. Things change a lot. It's kind of surprising." *'13 Flowers': "Do you ever grow... tired of being with me?" *'14 Flowers': "When I'm with you, Player, my spirit feels at peace. I've been able to sleep better too. You are better than any woman." *'15 Flowers': "Please take care of your health. If anything happened to you, Player, I couldn't bear it." *'16 Flowers': "I'm so proud of you. Your love is the best source of strength for me." *'17 Flowers': "I would rather share on lifetime with you that face all the ages of this world alone!" *'18 Flowers': "Everything will be okay for me as long as I have you. I love the sound of your laughter. Take care!" *'19-20 Flowers': "You are the most special person I have ever met. I can see you smiling upon reading this message. I love you!" *'Good Birthday Gift': "It was really nice of you to remember my birthday... Thanks!" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "Hey, do you have a grudge against me? How dare you give this?" *'Multiple Gifts': "You don't have to do this much for me. You're such an immature pest, player!" *'Pregnancy': " *'After Baby's Birth': " *'First Child grows up': " *'Second Child grows up': " *'Pregnancy': " *'After Baby's Birth': " *'First Child grows up': " *'Second Child grows up': " *'While dating': " *'Newlywed to Ran': " *'After Gabriel is born': " *'After Gabriel grows up': " Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters